Somos luz, pero a la vez somo oscuridad, mi salvador
by EJGittens
Summary: Siempre me a gustado el universo, Steven - Dijo White Quartz - La estrellas brillan como si aun hubiese esperanza, y eso es lo hermoso, porque cuando veo a Garnet, a Pearl, a Amatista y a ti, veo una esperanza, veo un futuro para nosotros, porque aunque somos luz, pero a la vez somos oscuridad, siempre habrá un futuro para nosotros, mi salvador.
1. Nuestra salvacion

Debo escapar - **Se dijo a sí misma.**

No había otra opción. Era escapar _**o morir en el intento**_.

Eso pensó White Quartz, cuanto logro llegar a la primera capsula de escape que encontró, donde detrás de ella la perseguían los guardias de Diamante Amarillo.

Hería, destrozada, rota y _**decepcionada**_ , así se sentía en esos momentos, o por lo menos los pocos sentimientos que podía definir en esos momentos. Solo deseaba escapar, salir de toda esa prisión que antes ella definía como _**Planeta Madre**_ , _como_ _ **hogar**_ , aun no podría procesar todo lo que sucedía en esas bases. Deformaciones, experimentos mutantes, destrucción de gemas, y lo peor de todo, _**fundición y fusiones forzadas**_.

No lo podía soportar, ¿Cómo era posible que una gema traicionara a otras gemas?, ¿Qué motivos tenia para hacer eso?, o aun así, ¿Qué ganaba con esas intenciones tan horrendas y deplorables? No lo sabía, no lo entendía, y nunca lo descubriría si se queda ahí, siendo la siguiente en atrapar para dichos experimentos. No, nunca, se prometió nunca formar parte, ni ser uno de sus juguetes. _**Debía escapar**_.

En esos momentos se encontraba muy herida, desde cortadas sangrando por sus brazos y partes del dorso de su cuerpo, rasgaduras de su vestimenta, y de su expresión de terror al pensar que la atraparían, tenia parte de su gema con fisuras, que le impedía utilizar parte de sus poderes correctamente. _Miedo_ , era una palabra demasiado minúscula y poco profunda para describir el horror que sentía en todo su ser.

Los pasillo por los que corría, le parecían eternos, cuando por fin pudo lograr llegar a la capsula de escape, pudo abrir las compuertas y rápidamente presionar el piloto automático, direccionando la nave hacia el planeta tierra, ya que esas naves ya estaban auto-programadas para ir hacia su destino, que era dicho planeta, para la extracción de gemas malas, y poder seguir con experimentos.

Pensó a ver escapado, se siento libre, aliviad, hasta se podía decir que se sentía casi feliz, pero antes de que las puertas de la nave se cerraran, recibió una descarga eléctrica en su gema, des-estabilizándola, que hizo que se encerrada en su gema, en modo _"Supervivencia y reparo",_ pero antes de que sucediera, escucho una voz, poco audible para su ya frágil y cansado ser, pero aun así, entendible para ella, y provenía de Diamante Amarillo, la misma que le disparo hace unos segundo.

 _Descansa White Quartz_ – **Dijo** – _que esto apenas es el comienzo de mi reino._

Y ahí me desmalle, con esas palabras grabadas en mi mente, con la inseguridad en mis pensamientos, pero con la certeza de que había escapado y de que encontraría la ayuda en ese planeta, volviendo a ver viejos compañeros.

 _Lo lograremos_ \- **Pensé, antes de desvanecerme.**


	2. ¿Aun me recuerdan?

**Capítulo II: "¿Aun me recuerdan?**

Todo transcurría normal en Ciudad Playa, los ciudadanos de aquel lugar, trabajaban o realizaban sus actividades cotidianas, todo era normal, a excepción de las Cristal Gems, con sus inusuales características, aptitudes y poderes, hacían de Ciudad Playa, un lugar más, extravagante, en un buen sentido, pero a la vez, en un terrible sentido.

Cuando Rose Quartz, junto con Garnet, Pearl y Amatista, decidieron llegar al planeta tierra, lo hicieron con la idea de salvarlo, y recrear su idea de _"hogar"_ , en aquel planeta, desconocido para ellas, pero hermoso a su perspectiva, y librarlo, a su vez, del cruel destino que les habían asignado los gobernantes de su Planeta Madre.

A pesar del seguimientos fiel y lealtad que le tenían las Cristal Gems a su líder, aun así, desconocían las verdaderas intenciones del Planeta Madre, solo conocían que experimentaban con gemas y la extracción de gemas malas en el planeta tierra, pero no conocían las ideas de Diamante Amarillo sobre sus motivos de creación de fusiones forzadas y criaturas que ella pudiera controlar a su gusto, la única que sabia del todo el daño que estaba haciendo su querido y a la vez odiado Planeta Madre, era Rose Quartz, pero lo ocultaba, porque ella sabía que no estaban preparadas para afrontar el miedo y las consecuencias, de todo aquel desastre, de toda su ilusión, ella prefirió esconder a sufrir, algo que, muy en el fondo, se arrepentiría en un futuro, pero pensó que sería lo mejor, tanto para ellas, como para el planeta.

Al llegar la rebelión, muchas cayeron, pocas vivieron, y varias fueron secuestradas, devueltas al Planeta Madre, para ser torturadas, castigadas, y destruidas, como consecuencia de sus actos y de revelarse ante sus superiores, un castigo perteneciente al mismo infierno, donde sufrieron infinidades de experimentos, en contra de sus propias vidas, pero resistiendo al fin, por sus ideales y por nunca abandonar la idea de salvación de su planeta, como el de la tierra, liberando a si, a todas las gemas.

Yo recuerde muy bien, cuando luche al lado de mi amiga Rose Quartz, éramos inseparables, batallamos mutuamente, compartíamos los mismo ideales, veíamos y buscábamos belleza en todo lo que presenciábamos y pensábamos, con corazones tan puros como el propio universo en su esplendor, pero nos diferenciaban muchas cosas entre nosotras, a pesar de que Rose Quartz, con su cabello hermosamente largo, rulo y rosado como las majestuosas rosas, su cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, musculoso pero a la vez delicado, y algo mas rellena que las Cristal Gems, con unas facciones suaves y lisas, labios carnosos, ojos rosado brillante, llevaba puesto un vestido degradado que iba desde blanco en la parte superior del vestido en forma de corazón, sin mangas, hasta la parte inferior del vestido de color rosado claro, donde se le veía visible su gema en su vientre, siempre descalza y con una enorme sonrisa que demostraba pureza y felicidad, como también confianza.

A diferencia de mí, yo poseía un cabello suave y liso pero con ondas suaves como la brisa, era de color blanco como la luna, tenia facciones suaves, dándome la apariencia de alguien eternamente adolescente, labios proporcionalmente iguales, ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, ojos medianos color blanco leche, con enormes pestañas negras, y piel color casi miel, vestía de un vestido largo, parecido a los de gala que usan los humanos, totalmente blanco, sin mangas, escote en forma de corazón, y una figura que tenia forma de pera, según las estructuras humanas, donde se reflejaba mas cadera que hombros, se visualizaba mi gema, en mi pecho, cerca del corazón, e igual que Rose, andaba descalza, sentía más libertad así. Pero, en ocasiones, era más seria y realista que mi eterna amiga, veía belleza, pero a la vez, presenciaba las impurezas, siempre estaba alerta con los pros y contras de todo, pensaba en lo bueno y lo malo, siempre pensando en las intenciones, y eso a veces me llegaba a ser muy negativa o muy positiva, a veces nunca podía encontrar un equilibrio, pero a veces se me hacia tan fácil hallarlo, nunca estaba en armonía, hasta que las conocí, y supe que había más belleza que impurezas.

Se podría decir, que soy como una hermana de Rose, porque somos Cuarzos, pertenecemos a la misma _"especie"_ de gemas, por eso siempre nos consideramos hermanas, por nuestra unión de creación, y así lo sentíamos. Nos queríamos y lo demostrábamos, éramos felices junta y a la vez separadas, porque amábamos tanto _"todo",_ que siempre dejábamos libre para que _"todo"_ también fuera feliz.

Pero con la rebelión, y ganar, me capturaron, fui torturada de la manera más atroz que se pueda pensar o imaginar, todas mis compañeras, todos los aliados, todos lo que un día combatieron y triunfaron, fueron arrastrados a la miseria, a lo horrendo de la discordia y la infamia de quienes gobernaban, fue espantoso.

Al principio, solo nos hacían hacer trabajos forzados, humillarnos ante ellos, ser sus payasos, pero luego, fue como si el mismo demonio se encarnara en ellos, y al expresar _ellos,_ era exactamente, Diamante Amarillo, que un día, después de engañar y manipular a los antiguos gobernantes, decidió llevar a cabo su mayor "hallazgo", fusionar partes rotas de gemas.

Al saber eso, en ese mismo momento, sabíamos, que era el comienzo del fin, para nosotros.

Yo fui una de tantas, que pudo presenciar tales desgarradoras escenas, ver como des-estabilizaban a mis amigas, y combatientes, para poder romperlas y fundirlas y hacer que se fusionaran permanentemente sin poder des-fusionarse, fue horrendo, me parecía escuchar que suplicaban y lloraban, porque antes de ser des-estabilizadas, las pinchaban, las golpeaban, les torturaban para debilitarlas, y todo eso, visto por Diamante Amarillo, con su sonrisa sínicamente de alegría, de gozo, y por lo que puede sentir ese momento, creo que hasta de satisfacción, por verlas sufrir y pedir por compasión.

A mí me destrozaron y humillaron, pero por razones que aun del todo desconozco, nunca me tomaron como "ratón de laboratorio" en expresiones humanas, solo pude escuchar una conversación de Diamante Amarillo con una de las que trabajaba en los laboratorios.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Míster Diamante, ¿Por qué no ha puesto a White Quartz en los experimentos de fundición?, ha colocado a todos los de la rebelión, menos a ella, ¿puedo preguntar el motivo de tal decisión? –_ **Dijo una de sus cómplices.**

 _White Quartz es de suma importancia –_ **dijo Diamante Amarillo, con una rudeza y sequedad tan dura como la piedra** _– Sus poderes son semejantes a los de Rose Quartz, y me conviene que experimente y descubra cada una de sus debilidades, si logro manipularla y hacer que se convierta en una de mis aliados, seré tan poderosa que todo esto y las siguientes constelaciones, de solo escuchar mi nombre, temblaran por una misericordia._

 _¿Y cómo planea usted engañarla? –_ **expreso algo ¿incrédula?, no pude descifrar su voz. Estaba impactada con lo que decía Diamante.**

¡ _Eso no te incumbe! – Especulo ella, molesta por su atrevimiento, con la voz más ácida, qué casi me asusto – Además, será muy divertido jugar un poco con ella, me puede servir de "entretenimientos básicos"_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Aun recuerdo esas palabras, me dieron escalofríos de solo pensar en lo que quiso decir con "entretenimientos básico". Solo sabía que no iba a estar para descubrirlo. Fue cuando decidí escapar, para poder salvar a las pocas que quedan de nosotras.

Sé que ahora, mi amiga Rose Quartz, ya no está en su forma física, hace tiempo, cuando tenía algunos momentos de escape en la noches y algunos minutos libres, construía una maquilla para poder visualizar la tierra, desde hay pude ver la vida de Rose, y cuando conoció a Greg. Estuve feliz, inmensamente feliz, saber que encontró a alguien, en quien pudiera expresar su amor, su cariño, su felicidad, me hacía sentir muy feliz. Y cuando me entere que iba a tener a Steven, sentí nostalgia, porque su forma física ya no sería ella, pero sería algo mejor, seria Steven, sería nuestra salvación.

Siempre tuve muy buena relación con las demás, Amatista y yo éramos fieras alocadas que gozaban la libertad y los desafíos, siempre hacíamos tonterías para divertirnos, Pearl y yo nos uníamos para crear bailes y charlas entretenidas, aunque siempre me molesto que en ocasiones se creyera que era menos que las demás, o por el contrario, fuera muy posesiva, no llevábamos bien, aunque chocábamos en varias cosas, sin llegar a extremos, pero con quien siempre pensé, y sigo pensando que tuve mucha conexión, fue con Garnet.

Garnet para mí era algo inalcanzable para mi ser, sentía que era un tesoro tan oculto y maravilloso, que sentía que nunca lo encontraría, pero a la vez me hacía sentir que todo el universo era mío, que podía ser lo que quiera, que lograría todo, con ella. Yo sabía que enamorarme de la fusión del amor entre Rubí y Zafiro, era algo. . . ¿Inusual?, no lo sabía expresar, pero sabía que era un sentimiento hermoso, las gemas cuando nos fusionamos, no somos ni una sola persona, ni dos personas, somos experiencia, somos transformación, somos unión, reflejamos nuestros sentimientos al unirnos en una conexión espectacular, eso sentí cuando me fusione con ella por primera vez, me sentí flotando en alegría, y hay supe que comencé amar la forma de Garnet de otra manera, de otra forma, sabiendo que tenía la oportunidad, pero a la vez, que no la tenía.

Siento como me acerco a la tierra, aun me pregunto, ¿recordaran todas las cosas hermosas que pasamos, los momentos, las risas?

Me pregunto, si ustedes. . . ¿Aun me recuerdan?


	3. Te recuerdo aun te recuerdo

**Capítulo III: "Te recuerdo. . . aun te recuerdo"**

 _Me desperté otra vez. . . odio cuando sucede_ **– Pensó Steven, despertando otra vez, de otro sueño extraño, en medio de la noche** \- _¿Por qué tengo siempre el mismo sueño todas las noches?_

Steven llevaba dos semanas soñando lo mismo: una gema, una tortura, alguien hablándole, como si quisiera alcanzarlo, como si quisiera advertirle de algo, algo que quisiera ser recordado, algo que estuvo en el olvido.

Se paró de la cama. Mejor tomaba un paseo, tal vez eso lo canse y por fin pueda dormir.

Al salir de la casa, se aseguro que no haya nadie viéndolo, asegurándose que todas dormían. La Cristal Gems lo consolaban y le decían que solo era un sueño, tal vez no tuviera mucha importancia, porque si fuera un mensaje de una gema para él, recordaría lo que le dice, o al menos fragmentos, como sucedió con Lapis. Pero solo recordaba, como si fuese una clase de película o documental, imágenes vivas de torturas de gemas, solo que él no les menciono ese detalle a las Gems, solo les dijo que eran como _"batallas entre seré",_ y al parecer, le creyeron muy bien.

Pero en el sueño, solo veo como torturan a una en especial, y recuerda su nombre con duda, de no recordarlo o de no haberlo escuchado bien, pero vagamente recuerda un _"White Quartz",_ siente un vació enorme, al sentir como ella sufre, es como si Steven sintiese una conexión con ella en especial, como si debiese recordar algo importante, pero ni el mismo tenía la certeza de que ese sueño fuese real. Aunque lo soñaba con tanta claridad, a excepción que no escuchaba ninguna de las conversaciones, excepto la de esa tal Diamante Amarillo, que de solo escucharlo, sintió que ella era una bestia en el cuerpo de una gema, el pensaba que no podía ser un ser con _"humanidad"_ o gentileza, era una maquina del mal.

Siento. . .como si te conociera, desearía saber si eres real – Se dijo, mientras se acostaba en la arena, viendo las estrellas – quiero ayudarte, porque. . .te recuerdo. . . aun te recuerdo, White.

Y se durmió, deseando, que ese sueño vuelva, para descubrir si ella, era real.

* * *

Disculpen nunca haber presentado, me llamo Estefany, pero si les agrada, pueden llamarme EG.

Soy nueva (muy nueva sinceramente), no me presente ni en el primero ni el segundo capitulo porque no supe como comenzar y tuve problemas para poder subir las historias, comencé con Steven Universe porque me encanta esa serie, y estoy "enamorada" de Steven y Garnet, aunque en esta historia es WhitexGarnet.

Me imagine a una nueva gema llamada White, imaginando como una tía para Steven, me pareció algo diferente, sabiendo que no conocemos o mejor dicho, desconocemos si Steven tiene familia.

Espero me traten bien, y disfruten la historia, tal vez sea algo larga, porque en mi imaginación, las historias cortas no caben en mi mente, tengo una imaginación algo extensiva.

Que las estrellas los iluminen, espero seamos amigos.


End file.
